


Hibiscus and Daisies

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Ohara Mari (mentioned) - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Summer, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Alternate title: That summer dress makes my heart go doki-doki and you make my heart go doki-doki-just kiss me baka you-chanYou got herself into a situation where she has to admit to Chika why she designed Chika’s summer dress with daisies and hibiscuses – it’s so romantic that Chika almost ascends to heaven.(rated T for passionate kissing)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in heaven right now. I’ll see you there. ;D (just kidding)
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Summer is a time for energy, the beach and fun. Summer means the sun is burning at its finest and warming the Earth passionately. Summer refers to accepting that beach house retreat your rich friend has offered as a weekend trip for nine. And so, this Summer, the whole of Aqours heads down to a beautiful resort island with newly designed summer dresses for a photoshoot and relaxation.

“Uwaa~ Hueee~ This is so beautiful and cooling~~” Chika sings as she runs on the wooden flooring; smooth and sturdy planks above the sea. “Ne, ne, You-chan~ Isn’t this so beautiful~?”

_What a way to spend Summer!_

The ash-brunette chuckles as she brisk walks over to where her energetic girlfriend has ran off to. “Yeah, it truly is. Aren’t you glad Mari-chan got this fully paid?”

_We can’t always rely on Mari-chan’s finances, but I sure am glad I didn’t say no to this!_

Chika laughs a tad bashfully. “Yep. But it’s not just the venue! This sunset orange sundress you designed is so comfortable and pretty too!” The orangehead lifts her dress for emphasis and does a slow twirl for You to see.

_You-chan is a costume design prodigy~_

A soft pink appears on You’s cheek and she coughs softly to hide her embarrassment, _and_ the loud badump sound her heart is making because of how cute her girlfriend is being.

_Did You-chan just coughed..?_

“I’m glad you like it… I think daisies and hibiscus flowers fit you well…and the Summer image too, of course. Um…” You smiles shyly; she loves designing, and usually she would be gushing about all the small to large aspects of a certain costume design. But this summer dress design…Chika’s summer dress design has special meanings the costume designer found it a bit hard to articulate and admit aloud at the moment.  

Chika cocks her head to the side at You’s sudden modesty. “You-chan?”

_Daisies and hibiscus flowers…_

“It’s nothing. Er-”

“Oh right! Flowers have meanings to them, right? What does daisy flowers or hibiscus flowers mean, You-chan?” Chika just had to ask the question You was avoiding and smile that huge, _innocent_ and excited smile You has a hard time saying no to.

_I thought flowers are pretty so You-chan designed it on the dress. How could I forget that flowers have special meanings too!_

The ash-brunette shuffles her feet a little, the brown sandals she wore tapping the wooden board as she thought of how to escape explaining...or perhaps choose to be honest and brace herself for some teasing. “Daisies…They…”

Chika nods at each word that left her girlfriend’s lips; eager to learn the meaning of the flowers sewn on her bright-coloured summer dress.

“They symbolize innocence and purity…” You admits in a relatively soft volume and her face was turning a shade of red that might make some people think she has a sunburn.

_Innocent and pure…_

Chika’s mouth opens in a small ‘o’ as she realizes why her girlfriend was so reluctant to openly admit the design concept. A second was enough for the playful orangehead to recover as she grins cheekily; You knew it was coming. “So you think I’m innocent and pure~? Eh~ You-chan~?”

Chika elbows You’s arm playfully and You felt like diving into the sea they are already at and on to cool down, plus not have to face her girlfriend’s cheeky, annoying and teasing look. “I-Is there a problem? Sheesh! Chika-chan is innocent and pure to me! And…”

Chika’s stomach was doing a variety of flips as You admits that she thinks she’s as the daisy represents, but the orangehead was somehow quite the expert at holding back the deep-red blushes and stutters. “And..?”

You groans internally; You dug her own grave for this one. “And daisies also hold the meaning of love…beauty…um…new beginnings…” You knew the exact meaning of daisies; You understood the difference, but still thought that ‘new beginnings’ is a good representation of their girlfriend-girlfriend relationship. You doesn’t say it out loud, but instead she looks earnestly, lovingly and shyly to Chika as she told the orangehead each meaning the daisy flower holds.

_Oh gods, You-chan...Why does daisy flowers mean so many things??_

Chika blinks multiple times to hold back from running away screaming all her embarrassment and love for You at the top of her lungs, and also holds back the desire to throw her arms around You tightly; both are so alluring to do. But she tries for a crooked grin instead. “Y-Y-You-chan really loves Chika a lot, huh..? Hehe…Er…”

Chika turned her head away and screams in her mind.

_Why is You-chan so cute?! So romantic?! So huggable?! And ahhhhhhhhhh!!!_

You swallows her nerves and takes a step closer to Chika, scooping her girlfriend’s hand into one of hers. “C-Chika-chan…I do love you a lot.”

_Don’t admit that now, idiot!! My heart can’t take any more!!_

“So, er…There’s one more accessory to go with your summer dress…” You brings out an orange hibiscus hair tie and helps Chika put it onto her existing side ponytail. “Do you want to know what hibiscus flowers mean?”

As You was being so gentle with how she put the hair tie on her girlfriend, Chika felt her hand grew sweaty with how nervous she felt and now that she knows flower meanings can make her heart race so badly, she had a feeling that this hibiscus is going to make her have an immediate need for Summer to turn to Winter so that she can face plant into snow. Chika nods for You to tell her.

_Maybe hibiscus flowers will just mean summer or something…Yup! A Summer flower! Then I won’t blush and die-_

Chika’s train of thought froze as she got caught and lost in the shimmering, sky blue eyes of her girlfriend; You’s blue hues held all of Chika’s attention and only had Chika in her eyes too. Chika’s heart thumped loudly in her ears but she willed herself to be able to hear everything that You is going to say.

“Hibiscus flowers…They mean perfect woman… _or wife_.” You mumbled that one, but Chika heard it loud and clear as her eyes widened considerably. “And to me, you’re my perfect person...”

_You-chan thinks I’m her wife. You-chan thinks I’m perfect to be her wife. You-chan is my wife. You-chan is too perfect I’m crying!!!_

Chika wasn’t sure if she was still on the beach house, or if she have ascended to heaven, but she jumped a little when You’s very warm and kind of sticky palm touched her strawberry-red cheek. “It also means delicate beauty…I know daisies have beauty in it too…And well…I’m sorry I’m so awkward, but…I really do think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met…”

You was a mesmerizing shade of red and Chika prayed she wasn’t as red, because only You can be cute when blushing so hard. _“Idiot…”_

“Eh?”

_You-chan is so ridiculously romantic at times like these and I just can’t help but fall deeper and deeper in love with you! And you make me just want to pull you in and hold you and-_

Chika grabs You’s head and slams it towards her own into a sudden and initially painful kiss (because Chika is that careless when embarrassed). But You melds softly on Chika’s rather dry lips, she shifts a number of times and tries to help moisten Chika’s lips as they kissed messily but still so addictively. You also stepped closer and hugged Chika’s upper back so that they won’t fall off the ledge. Chika’s grip switched between tight and relaxed as she desperately kissed the love of her life that made her heart race and stomach lurch.

_You’re my hibiscus, You-chan… I’ll tell you that later and make you all embarrassed like what you did to me… But for now… Don’t stop kissing me, baka You-chan…_

You can’t read minds, but You can tell how much Chika wants her when they are kissing, so You doesn’t pull away even when Chika gasps for air a few times through their kisses.

Summer has just begun.


	2. Hibiscus Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chikayou dayo~!!] is what I type first, and the rest of the words comes next. :P
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

After a really, really long and heart-racing kiss, Chika was finally given a proper chance to catch her breath, though her face was still adorably strawberry red. You’s beet-red face wasn’t faring any better and that blissful, silly grin made Chika reach up to pinch You’s cheeks.

“Ahh, Chiikaa-chaan?” You held onto Chika’s wrist lightly, not really trying to pry Chika away.

_Baka You-chan! Why are you so cute?_

Chika pouts at You. “Because of you…”

“Because of me..?” You’s flutters her innocent sky blue eyes unknowingly and Chika frowns further.

_My heart is still running a mile a minute because of you!_

“Do you have more of this?” Chika points to her hibiscus hair tie.

The designer blinks and nods. “Yeah…I’ve got mine in our room to- Wah!”

_Good. Because it’s my turn to put it on for you!_

Chika takes You’s hand into hers and pulls her towards their given room on the beach house above the sea waters. The ash-brunette knew her words were falling on deaf ears since Chika simply trudged forward, so You simply followed.

Chika ruffles through You’s luggage and finds the light blue-whitish hibiscus hair tie, taking it out with a triumph, “Gotcha!”

You chuckles. “I don’t have to-”

“You do.” Chika steps right in front of You, literally in the ash-brunette’s personal space, causing You to stiffen up and hold her breath; needless to say, her heart did a healthy amount of skips in that second.

_You-chan is so easily flustered~_

Chika smiles proudly at being able to make You obedient and blushing. “You said…I’m your hibiscus earlier, right?”

You gulps audibly and nods, her eyes not leaving Chika’s, wondering what her girlfriend is trying to do; and truly, You loves being entranced in Chika’s shining rubies.

_You-chan being so embarrassed already is making me embarrassed too! Sheesh!_

Chika takes a step back and turns her back towards You, attempting to keep her red and flustered face under control. You relaxes when Chika’s warm breath wasn’t on her face or neck, but it wasn’t a minute yet and Chika turns back to face You.

“You’re mine too.” Chika puts the blue hibiscus hair tie on You’s side ponytail; it fit so well with You’s floral sundress Chika wanted to rush for a camera so that she can snap a million pictures to keep as memories.

_If You-chan wore dresses more often, I’ll be the gayest human alive._

Chika shakes the thought from her head and takes You’s hands in hers. “You-chan…”

“Y-Yeah?” You’s stammering voice made Chika grin; it’s somehow reassuring to know your girlfriend is as nervous as you when you’re the one who wants to say something cheesy.

Chika puts her hands on You’s waist, loving the way You’s hands goes onto her waist soon after, and Chika whispers into You’s adorably red ear. “You’re Chika’s hibiscus girl…Chika’s perfect wife. No one elses. You got that?”

You’s grips Chika’s sundress and hides her face on her girlfriend’s shoulder and murmurs unintelligibly.

“What was that?” Chika teases, while wrapping her arms around You tighter.

“Mmph…” You still refused to move away from Chika’s shoulder.

Chika smiles blissfully, her face was equally red so she’s grateful that You was hiding too. And having You a blushing mess in her arms; this Summer really is an awesome Summer.

 

**OMAKE**

Mari and her 4K HD Camera takes a bunch of perfect angle shots of the _Hibiscus Lovers_ (Mari’s new nickname for Chika and You) with a devil’s grin from outside the room door or from the window at the opposite side too.

Hanamaru walks over and asks, “What are you doing, Mari-chan?”

“Capturing memories for Chikachi and You’s wedding day~” Mari answers without batting an eyelid and snaps another picture of the two lovebirds blushing in each other’s embrace.

Hanamaru’s eyes sparkles. “Mirai zura~”

Mari winks at the first-year. “Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChikaYou’s wedding day will be a parade of blush-inducing memories thanks to Mari and everyone else taking pictures for them, really. XD
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this short sequel for Summer ChikaYou! \\*O*/
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ XD

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (*≧∀≦*)(*≧∀≦*)(*≧∀≦*)
> 
> Flower meanings killed me – it made me envision this and imagine and write and ChikaYou is so amazing I’m in heaven now. ChikaYou Heaven. (๑♡⌓♡๑)
> 
> And I’m not making it up – Chika’s Summer SSR card is literally wearing a summer dress designed with daisies and hibiscus and that orange hibiscus hair tie too..!! @w@
> 
>  
> 
> _Please go look at it and read/re-read this again??_
> 
>  
> 
> <http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/index.php?title=File:Chika_smile_ssr1657.jpg>
> 
>  
> 
> I love that Chika and You put their hair into side ponytails~ matching hairstyles!
> 
> I’ll go gush somewhere else instead…hahas. (´∀`)
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed or love this chapter as much as I do~ (^-^)ゝ
> 
> Comments are as much appreciated as flower meanings and You designing for Chika~ XD


End file.
